The Crash
by CrazyArtCas
Summary: Part 3 is up now, I think I could have done better, but I have severe writers block... well, tell me what ya think!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold or the characters…just this plot! Now on with my story…

The Crash

The rays of light shown through the window and crept up the fourteen-year old girls' bed, tempting her eyes to open. She sat up and looked out the clear glass of the window to see outside. It was a sunny, spring day, with not a cloud in the sky. Today was the last day of school for two weeks because Easter vacation would be starting the following Monday.

She got up and put her pink, three-quarter sleeved shirt and light blue Jean shorts on. She gave up her pink dress when she had an incident on a very, very windy day. She was too embarrassed the next day to wear it again.

She went into the bathroom- her golden hair was a tangled mess. She brushed and parted it to one side. She grew out of the large pink bow and pigtails when she turned 10, figuring that being within an age of double digits was too old for that type of hairstyle. Besides, She wasn't the type of person to spend eternity just trying to get her hair in a perfect bun or something of the sort.

She headed downstairs to grab her daily fruit bar… she didn't exactly have a perfect body, and she wanted to lose just a few pounds.

Her dad, or Big Bob, was currently in South Dakota to start a Big Bob's Beepers emporium there. 

Her mom would usually be fast asleep on the sofa in their living room, with the television at its highest volume. To Helga's surprise, she was in the kitchen on the phone.

"Oh B… that's wonderful! When are we going?" She said in her droning tone.

Helga didn't like that sentence; it sounded like they were planning on going on another trip.

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Miriam spoke into the receiver one last time, and hung it up.

She turned around and was startled to see Helga standing right in front of her.

"Oh hi Helga! You scared me!" She said, projecting her drunk-sounding laugh.

"Miriam, what were you talking about with Bob?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, right, right. About that… We have a surprise for you." 

"Yeah? What's that?" She said, thinking that maybe it was something good.

"We're going to Alaska to be with Olga for Easter! Isn't that wonderful?" She said, her voice almost cracking from her enthusiasm.

"This can't be happening. I am NOT going to freezing Alaska just to see my over achieving sister." She thought, her eyes wide, a symbol of surprise. 

"Oh look how happy you are! I knew you'd be surprised!" Miriam said.

"Oh I'm surprised alright. Surprised I'll have this house to myself while you and Bob take that trip a _long_ ways away from me." She hastily pondered.

"Uh, that sounds _great _Miriam, really. But I think I'll stay here while you guys' go.

"You're such a kidder Helga!" She said as she lightly slapped Helga on the back.

"Oh yeah, what a great kidder I am." She thought.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"First thing Sunday morning!"

"Oh, Ok." She tried to sound a little joyful.

"I'm going to school, bye!" She said as she grabbed her brown-bagged lunch, and at the same time opened her fruit bar to eat on the way to the bus stop.

She got to her destination and stood with Phoebe, her full time best friend. Phoebe now wore a dark blue tee shirt and black pants. Her hair was pretty much the same as when they were fourth graders, except for the fact that it was a few inches longer. She no longer wore her glasses; she had gotten contacts when she turned 13. Her mother had finally thought she was old enough to take the responsibility of wearing them.

"Hey Phoebes."

"Hello Helga. Are you looking forward to Easter vacation?"

"Not anymore. I'm going to Alaska to see Olga and spend my whole vacation there."

"Oh, I'm sorry Helga. I know how much you despise her perfect ways. But I think you should at least try and have some fun."

"Yeah."

"When are you leaving? I got the tickets to the monster truck show!" Phoebe had grown to not mind the monster truck shows after all the years of being forced to go to them with Helga.

"I'm leaving Sunday." She said, uncomprehending what Phoebe's second sentence was.

"You _what_?!" She accentuated when Phoebes words soaked into her brain.

"I got the tickets you wanted- you told me to get them a few weeks ago, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. Looks like I won't be seeing it though."

"Sorry Helga." Phoebe said, sympathetically.

"It's okay Phoebes."

The bus came, the wheels splashing through the puddles that were created by the rain, which had poured down like a waterfall the previous day. The door opened, but something down the street caught Helga's eye before she boarded.

It was Arnold and Gerald running at full speed to catch the bus. Now there was a sight. It made Helga forget about going to Alaska for a few moments.

Arnold was almost the same as when he was nine. His hair was the same, he wore his teal shirt underneath the large red with yellow plaid shirt, and his pants were the same color blue, only they were cargo pants. He was still shorter than Helga, but only by two inches. His head was still the same football shape. You might say he was pretty good looking.

Gerald had cut his hair; it was only six inches high, seven inches shorter than he used to have. He wore his famous red shirt with the number 33 on it, and also wore blue cargo pants. 

Helga stared at Arnold running towards her, his body like a machine, moving in a constant pattern. She remembered the bus was there and looked up at the driver. He wasn't a very patient man, this she could tell just by his facial expression. She sheepishly smiled, and boarded the bus.

"Can you wait a second Mr.? My friends are almost here." Helga asked, politely.

The man rolled his eyes and nodded. A few seconds later the bus wobbled as the two boys jumped on, glimmering with the sweat they just worked up from running.

Later in school, Mr. Simpson, their English teacher was asking what everyone was doing over vacation. It was amazing, how Helga, Phoebe, Arnold _and _Gerald all made it into the same class, not to mention Eugene, Rhonda, Nadine, Harold, Sid and Curly.

The teacher called on Arnold, and he said he was just going to stay in Seattle and have Easter with his Grandparents and the boarders.

Mr. Simpson called on Helga, and, being in her negative mood, she glared at him. 

"I'm not doing ANYTHING! Ok?" She said.

"Okay Helga, I was just being friendly. From now on, try not to get too worked up, it's bad for the soul." He said. 

Mr. Simpson was very spiritual, he was similar to their fourth grade teacher, Mr. Simmons. 

It was last period, and Helga just wanted out of that school. Mr. Simpson said they could have the last five minutes to talk amongst themselves. They packed up their bags, and started to talk. Arnold was sitting across from Helga, and was interested in what she was really doing over vacation.

"So Helga, are you _really _doing _nothing _for Easter?" He said.

"For your information, _Arnoldo_, I'm going to Alaska to see my sister _Olga_." She said "Olga" in her "she's so annoying" tone.

"Oh, that's nice." He said.

"Oh pa-_lease_ Arnold. Like I want to waste my time in Alaska with my perfect sister and get ignored more than usual."

"You know Helga, you really should try and make the best of it." Mr. Optimistic said.

"Yeah, well…" the bell cut her off.

She got on the bus and sat down, with Arnold sitting in front of her. Her eyes went soft. She still loved Arnold, and being the dense boy he is, he hasn't caught on.

She got home, and had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She went up to her room; Miriam was in it already.

"MOM! What are you doing in here!?" She yelled.

"Oh I'm just making sure you have enough underwear!"

Helga smacked her own face. How annoying can a mom get?

"She almost completely ignores me, yet she wants to make sure I have enough underwear? Criminey!" Helga thought.

"Come on Helga! You have to get ready to go to Alaska! Now start packing." Miriam said as she smiled and left the room.

She went to her closet and picked some of her favorite poetry books to bring. She parted all her clothing hanging up and went to the back of the closet, where her Arnold doll she had sewn after she took home economics in 7th grade was sitting. It was about a foot tall, and looked almost exactly like her love- It even had the same clothes on. She picked it up and danced around her room for a few minutes, saying "Oh… what's that you say? I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever met? Oh Arnold!" and so on…

Miriam had put a suitcase on her bed for her luggage. Helga could tell it had been Olga's once, since it had_ our number one daughter _and _best piano player in contest_ and more depressing words on it. She rolled her eyes, thinking that she would never be good enough for her parents.

She forgot about the suitcase and whipped out her locket- yes, the very same gold, heart-shaped locket she carried with her ever since she was three years old. She gazed into his fishbowl eyes…

"_Oh Arnold! Why must I wait, here on a lonely land? A deserted isle, I stand alone, waiting. Waiting for my destiny to come and take me. One day I will no longer wait, you will realize we were meant to be. But until that day approaches, I will wait. Gazing across the vast blue waters, standing at the edge, waiting for you._"

Her eyes shot up, realizing that she just thought of a pretty decent poem, the first in a few weeks.

"That's a keeper!" She said, as she grabbed her new poetry book that Phoebe had bought her for her birthday. She scribbled it down before she could forget any of the words.

The next day, Big Bob came home, ecstatic over the 'were gonna see Olga tomorrow!' thing. Helga came downstairs to say hi to Bob because Miriam made her. He just looked at her, like she was a disgrace. 

"Why do I even bother with him?" She thought.

She had planned to play baseball at Gerald Field with all her friends the other day. She was happy- at least she could see everyone before she left for Alaska.

"Miriam, I'm going out for a while, be back later." She said, as if she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Whatever." Miriam responded, not really caring.

Helga got to Gerald Field, only Arnold and Gerald were there.

"Well if it isn't Football Head and Tall Hair Boy." She teased.

"Hi Helga." They both said.

"So Helga, when are you leaving?" Arnold asked inquisitively.

"Tomorrow morning."

Helga turned around, hearing the rest of the kids on their way to the game. They started playing, Helga was in the outfield, and Arnold was up at bat. He hit the ball, and it came right down on her head.

"What _is_ this? Whenever Arnold hits a ball, it always seems to find its way to my head." She said quietly. 

Later on, the game came to an end, and everyone went home. Phoebe and Helga wanted to spend some time together, so they went to Helga's house. Phoebe knew that Helga was obsessed with Arnold, so Helga shared her poem, which she had written the day before. Phoebe loved it, but had to go home for some kind of family business. They said bye, and hugged since they wouldn't see each other for two weeks.

The next day Helga woke up, feeling like she was in an earthquake, because her mom was frantically shaking her. 

"Ok, Ok, I'm up already! Criminey!" She yelled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hurry up Helga, we're leaving in 10 minutes!"

Helga looked at her clock. It was 5:05 in the morning. She hated getting up so early. She got up, got dressed and brushed her hair, like she did every morning. They packed up their blue car and were on their way to the airport. They got their cards, which told them the number order at which they would be seated. Their cards said 40, 41 and 42. They sat near the B30 gate and waited for their plane to be ready to board.

"Flight 1450 to Alaska is ready for boarding. Passengers with card numbers from one through fifteen can board the plane at this time. Again, passengers' with numbers one through fifteen are permitted to board at this time." A woman said over the loud speaker.

Helga was bopping her head to her CD she had in her Walkman.

The woman's voice came on again, this time saying, "Flight 1450 to Alaska will now let passengers' with numbers one through thirty board. Numbers one through thirty."

A few minutes later, the same woman announced, " Flight 1450 to Alaska will now let passengers' with numbers one through forty five board the plane."

"That's us!" Big Bob said as he grabbed Helga by the wrist and they were on their way to take their seat on the plane.

They found their seats smack dab in the middle of the plane, Helga got the window seat because she liked to overlook the land and sea when they were high above the ground. She looked out the window, they were right over the wing.

"So much for looking out the window." She said beneath her breath.

10 more minutes passed while the rest of the passengers loaded their carryon luggage in the compartment above them and took their seats and settled down. The "fasten seatbelt" sign flashed on, while they heard the tone notifying them about it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the control tower has informed us we are clear for take off." The captain announced.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen… since we will be taking off shortly, we authorize that you turn off all electronics, for example, laptops, walkman's, and cell phones. Thank you." One of the flight attendants said.

Helga didn't hear, so a flight attendant came and told her father to tell her to take them off. Instead of telling her to take them off, he tore the headphones off.

"Ow! Bob! What are you doing?" She said loudly, attracting attention from a few people around them.

"Your not allowed to wear these while we take off!" He said equally loud.

"_Fine _then _Bob_." She crossed her arms over her chest and pretended to look at the ground.

The plane started going fast, then faster, and tilted upwards. They lifted off, and were on their way.

Ten minutes later, an announcement was made again.

"You may now use your walkmans', and laptops, but we authorize that you do not use cell phones. Thank you."

Helga snatched her walkman away from her dad and put them on in a huff. 

An hour went by, everything was going fine. Suddenly, the lights flickered, and went out. Helga had her eyes closed, so she didn't notice. Then, the sound of the engines started to fade out and come back, and the plane jerked forward and backward. Then the engines went out all the way, slowing the plane. Helga recognized something was wrong and took her headphones off.

"Attention passengers, we've lost all power of the plane, we're going down. Please remain calm!" The flight attendants yelled as everyone panicked. One Mother couldn't find her toddler which had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago, so she got up and ran down the isle screaming "Jimmy! Jimmy! Where are you?!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we need you to put your head between your legs and brace yourselves!" The flight attendants yelled over the screaming passengers. 

Helga didn't know what to do. 

"Am I going to die?? I can't! I haven't confessed to Arnold! No!" She thought.

She did as the flight attendants said. 

The pressure in the plane was going fast, as well as the oxygen, so the oxygen masks were dropped from above and they were told to but them on, but stay in the position they were in.

They heard the sound of air rushing past the windows, they didn't know if they were right side up or upside down. 

"Please remain calm! Please remain calm!" The flight attendants screamed as they still saw frantic passengers running up and down the isles.

OK.. that's the end of this chapter… tell me what y'all think k? thanks!


	2. The Crash

"The Crash"-part 2

Helga's memories and thoughts flashed through her brain so fast, she barely knew she was thinking of them. The only memory that stayed long enough in her mind was when Arnold helped her when she "had" amnesia.

~ Memory ~

"You don't have to do that Arnold, I told you. I'm fine."

"I know I don't _have _to Helga, I want to. I wanna make sure your OK."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"It's no problem."

~ End of Memory ~

"How can this happen? I'm not ready to die! I should have told Arnold about my love for him long before this day!" She thought, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"This isn't happening. Right before this nightmare of a plane hits the earth, I'll wake up safe in my bed." She thought, even though she knew this wasn't a dream.

"Helga!" She heard a muffled voice say. It was her Dad.

Helga, being in the "head between your knees" position, looked up to her father.

"I just want to tell you…well, you weren't that bad of a kid." He said, hesitating a little. Helga could hardly understand him due to the yellow mask over his nose and mouth.

Helga was angered, happy and scared all at the same time. She was angry that her Dad had chosen such a time as this to say that.

"He had to wait until something this drastic came up?" She was happy that at least he didn't hate her, like she had thought all the years of her young existence. She didn't say anything; she was too scared to speak. She faintly smiled. Bob couldn't see Helgas' mouth because of the oxygen mask, but her eyes gave him the sign of 'thank you' in them that she was trying to get across. She went back to the position to brace herself. Any second now, the plane would crash.

Miriam had passed out long ago, but Bob had put her in the correct position. 

The plane was spinning and toppling towards the ground at a very fast rate, probably around 200 miles per hour, maybe even more. But who would care about the speed your falling at when you have a just a small chance of surviving?

The plane was filled with shrills and screams, and in between those, you could hear prayers being said. Many of these people weren't even going to Alaska; they were merely going to switch planes when they got there. They would never get to that destination. Many would never go home and see their family again.

"Oh Arnold, if only I could tell you how much I care about you. Why did I have to hold back all these years? Why…" Everything went black.

Meanwhile, at the Sunset Arms, about thirteen minutes after the crash…(7:15)

Arnold and Gerald had just woken up from their sleep over. Grandpa, Grandma and a few of the boarders were watching the news downstairs. In the television was a news reporter informing everyone about the latest news. Nothing big had happened for quite a while, save for the flood last month. A hand placed a paper in front of the reporter; no one in the Sunset Arms was really paying attention. The reporters' eyes darted back and forth, reading the new information she just got hold of.

"We've just received news of a plane crash. Flight 1450 from Seattle to Alaska has crashed somewhere in Canada just minutes ago. We have no information as to what caused this tragedy at this point. There are forty-three casualties and about six passengers in critical condition. That is all we know for now."

Everyone stared blankly at the television for a moment, thinking if they knew anyone who could be on that plane. No one did. They went right back to fighting over something pointless.

Arnold and Gerald decided they would go play catch in the park. They raced down the stairs with their mitts, already tossing the ball back and forth.

"Hey Grandpa, me and Gerald are going to the park for a little while, we'll grab something to eat on the way back."

"Ok Shortman, have fun." He said, forgetting to tell Arnold the news about the plane crash.

The two weeks of spring break went by, and the first day of school had been in session for an hour. Phoebe hadn't heard from Helga yet, but figured she had just gotten home and wanted to rest. The next period was English, and everyone was busily talking to his or her "neighbor", revealing his or her happenings over vacation. Arnold, after about 2 minutes, noticed Helga wasn't there.

"Hey Phoebe, where's Helga?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. She should be back, but I haven't heard from her yet. Maybe she just got back yesterday and is resting due to "jet lag." Jet lag is when you…" Phoebe started informing.

"Yeah, probably." Arnold said, laughing inside at how Phoebe always tries to impress people with her knowledge. 

A week went by, Phoebe still hadn't heard from Helga. She was a nervous wreck.

"Helga should have called me by now! Something must be wrong." She thought.

It was yet another Monday in school, and yet another English class for most of the gang was in session.

Mr. Simpson raised his hands over his head and flapped them up and down as if he were trying to fly.

"Class, Class, please settle down. I have a bit of upsetting news." He said, disappointedly.

Everyone silenced as the instructor began to talk.

"As you may have noticed, our own Helga Pataki has been absent for a week."

The class began to converse about it; Sid said "Isn't it great? No Helga to boss us around!" While the majority of the students laughed and agreed.

Mr. Simpson quieted them down again.

"The school has received a phone call from Olga Pataki, Helga's older sister, about a day ago. She told us that Helga was in a plane wreck about three weeks ago, right in the beginning of spring break."

Phoebe felt sick to her stomach, she was close to passing out. Everyone took this seriously, even Sid and Harold. Sid felt guilty for saying what he had a minute ago.

" I know she was really mean and annoying, but it's not like I wanted something bad to happen to her!" He whined, about to cry.

"Helga's my only real friend. She can't be dead." Phoebe thought.

"She can't be gone! She just can't!" Phoebe yelled, as she couldn't hold back her emotion any longer. She jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room.

Gerald thought about running after her, but decided she needed some time alone.

Arnold sat there, like he was frozen in the depths of time.

"Class, I know this is hard to take in, but there is still hope. Helga has not passed away, she's in critical condition."

"H-how critical?" Arnold asked nervously. He was gripping to the edges of his wooden desk with all his strength. It was painful, but at least it kept him conscious. He was also near the state of passing out- after all, he'd known this girl for eleven years, ever since pre-school, and he'd learned that she wasn't all bad.

"Well, she's in a coma." The teacher murmured as he looked down at his feet, as if there was something to look into and get away from the world.

"Class, I have to go find Phoebe. Please behave, and say a prayer for our Helga. Arnold, you're in charge while I'm gone."

Arnold felt something missing. He knew it had to do with Helga, but it was something big.

~ Flashback ~

"Arnold, wait! I just wanted to tell you, well, I think your okay. I think you're an okay guy? And I just think you're… ok."

"Thanks Helga, I think your ok too."

~ End of Flashback ~

That was when Helga thought she was going to "expire" from having "monkey nucleuses" and she proved to him that she could be caring if she wanted. He realized for the first time in his life, that if Helga were gone, he wouldn't be the same person inside.

Surprisingly, the whole class was saddened and was praying quietly. The door to the classroom opened, and Mr. Simpson and Phoebe entered. Phoebe's eyes were red and puffy, a sign that she had been crying. She sat in her seat behind Arnold and next to Gerald, and cried silently for a few minutes. Arnold turned around and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Phoebe, it's going to be okay." He said.

"Really?" She asked, non-believing.

"Really. She has to be okay."

"Thanks, Arnold." She sniffed and wiped her tears from her cheeks. Arnold smiled and turned back around.

"Yeah Phoebe, Helga will get better, just wait and see." Gerald smiled at her, and she smiled back.

~ Back in Canada ~

"Oh baby sister! I know you can pull through this!" A blonde woman said, as her mascara was running down her cheeks from her tears. She stood up from the foot of the adolescents' hospital bed, making its' springs squeak. She got a tissue, wiped her eyes with it, and with one last look at Helga, was out the door. Olga had come from Alaska to Canada to stay with Helga in the hospital, because if they tried moving her, she would most likely pass away.

Another two weeks slowly passed. Every other day or so, Olga would call the school and tell them any news at all, which there wasn't much of, other than the doctor noticed some brain activity Helga was revealing. 

Back in Mr. Simpson's class, the kids were hanging on his every word.

"Olga just informed us that the doctor noticed some brain activity that usually leads to recovery!" Everyone cheered. Phoebe didn't want to get too excited, just in case something took a turn for the worse. Arnold felt the same way. He figured out why something would be missing if she were to die.

Phoebe was in her room, crying. This was a daily routine for the past five weeks for Phoebe, She was dangerously depressed. Her parents were extremely worried; she would only leave her room to go to school, and to use the bathroom. 

Two and a half more weeks went by, the English class was losing hope, all except for Arnold. 

"Come on you guys! We can't give up!" He would try to barrage his piers with his optimism. 

Helga's eyelids started to quiver ever so slightly, and with the speed of a snail, opened. She looked around- she didn't know where she was. It was some type of white room with posters of the human anatomy, and posters of the disadvantages of smoking that you would have to face if you smoked. It smelled of that unpleasant "hospital" smell… that's where she was, a hospital. She looked to her right, and saw a small half circle shaped window. Underneath the window was another bed, with a girl of what looked like the same age as her.

"I feel so weak!" She thought as she tried to lift her left arm up. Something was tugging on it, keeping her from moving it easily.

"What the heck?" She thought as she lifted her head forward to look at what was forbidding her arm to move. It was a small tube leading to a needle into her arm. She hated needles. The scars and stitches diverted her attention away from the needle. She had stitches and scars all over her arms; she didn't even want to see what the rest of her body looked like.

She didn't know what happened, she lost all her memory, except for one thing. She remembered her name.

"Helga. My name is Helga. Not an award winning name, but at least it's a name, right?" She thought.

"Man, I wonder what happened?" She said drearily, forgetting she wasn't the only person in the room.

"Oh, so you finally chose to wake up, huh?" She heard a girl's voice say.

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"You've been asleep for about seven and a half weeks."

"Oh…"

"Actually, you were in a coma. Your lucky, you know."

"Why? What happened?" She said, her brow lowered with concern.

"Well… I'm sorry, I'm not the one to tell you."

"Oh." She said, thinking the girl shouldn't have said anything if she couldn't tell her.

"Oh, I'm so stupid!" The girl said, laughing a little.

"I'm Kat." She said.

"I'm Helga."

"Yeah, I know." She said, smiling.

A nurse walked in, and noticed Helga was awake. The nurse looked very friendly. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and she looked like she was in her mid or late thirties.

"Oh you've finally came back!" She said, smiling so big it seemed like you could jump right into her mouth.

"I must go get your sister!" She said.

"I have a sister?" Helga thought.

A few minutes later she heard running footsteps coming closer to the room, and the door flew open.

"Baby Sister!" Olga yelled.

"What? Who are you?" Helga said back in a weak voice.

"I'm your sister Olga. Don't you remember me?" She said

"I-I'm sorry, I don't." Helga struggled to say since the woman who claimed she was her sister was squeezing her so tightly that she could hardly breath.

"But who ever you are, your annoying…" Helga thought.

"Helga, I have some bad news." Olga said as she let Helga go and sat on the bed. Olga's facial expression changed from joy to dismal. 

"What?" Helga said, still not knowing whom this strange woman was.

"It's about Mummy and Daddy…" She said as she looked at her hands.


	3. Recovering

Hey guys

Hey guys! I hope this story is okay! If you read it, I would really appreciate it if you would review it, and tell me anything! I need some feed back… hehe… please don't get mad at me for what happens in this part (for some reason, my mom thinks that if I made Helga's parents die [which might not be what happens!] that people would be upset at me… perhaps she doesn't get the idea of a "Fan- Fiction") Anyway… on with part 3! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: (Doesn't the disclaimer on the first chapter count for this whole story?)

The Crash- Part 3

"Mom and Dad?" Helga said, not remembering whom her parents were.

"Well Helga…" Olga hesitated as she was looking Helga directly in the eye. A tear trickled slowly down her left cheek, leaving a glossy trail.

"Daddy… Daddy's gone." She said in a weak voice, looking back down at her hands, which were now gripping one another.

Helga couldn't remember anything about her parents, but she thought that they must have been a pretty important part of her life (Even if they weren't a positive part of it).

"Well… what… what about mom?" Helga asked, at the volume of a whisper, due to her condition, and shock of the news about her father.

"Well, mummy is in a coma, just like you were. Only… she isn't showing any sign of revival." Olga said as she started to cry uncontrollably. 

"What happened?" Helga hesitated to ask.

Olga tried to stop crying.

"You, (sniff) mummy and daddy, were going to visit me in Alaska for Easter, (sniff) but on your flight there something went wrong with the plane, and… it … crashed. So far only you, mummy and a few survived, but you and Kat are the only ones who are awake."

Helga glanced over at Kat, who was looking over at the two blonde girls. She was also starting to cry, because she too had lost her parents. Through her sadness, she managed to let a small smile shine through the cloudiness of her complexion. 

"Oh baby sister! I shouldn't be complaining! We have each other, and we'll get through this! Oh, and I forgot! All your little friends in Seattle are hoping for you to wake up and get better!"

Helga turned her head back from Kat and looked up to her now semi-happy sister.

"Friends?" Helga was beginning to get frustrated with all this memory loss. She couldn't remember who her parents were, and now her friends?

"Which reminds me, I said I would call and tell them if you woke up!" Olga said as she grabbed her purse and sifted through a pound of useless items and came out with a calling card. She went to the phone, which was sitting on Helga's bed stand and picked it up. She dialed the phone cards' numbers, and then the schools. She stood silently, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hello, you've reached Hillwood High, may I help you?" A woman greeted.

"Yes, this is Olga Pataki. Could you connect me to Mr. Simmons' room?"

"Of course Olga!" The woman was familiar with Olga now, after receiving calls from her every other day or so.

"How is she? Any change?" The woman asked.

"Well, actually she's awake!" Olga said in a giddy tone.

"That's wonderful! Well, hold on one second." The lady said, cheerfully. 

Olga heard a 'click' and then ringing. 

"Hello?" Mr. Simpson said.

"Hi Mr. Simpson, this is Olga." 

"Oh, hi Olga! Is there… any news?"

"Yes! Helga woke up today!" She said, almost shouting.

"That's wonderful!"

The class was listening to his end of the conversation, which sounded like good news was taking place.

"Well, could we talk to her?"

"Oh, I don't think so, she can barely talk."

"Oh, that's okay…"

"So, tell your class she's awake and maybe soon she'll call the school and talk to a couple of her friends."

"I'll tell them! Thank you for calling Olga!" He said.

"Okay, talk to you later." 

They both hung up.

In Mr. Simpson's classroom, the kids were restless at what the teacher was going to say.

"Class, I have very good news! Helga woke up today!"

Everyone smiled, some cheered. Phoebe, on the other hand, was acting like no one thought she would act. She didn't smile, nor cheer, but instead, sat silently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know this is short, but I'm really having trouble with writers block!! If you have ANY suggestions, they would be GREATLY appreciated! Thank you!!


End file.
